eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5335 (18 August 2016)
Synopsis It’s day two of Dean’s trial and Shirley’s turn to be questioned by the defence. Shirley coldly declines Buster’s offer to accompany her to Court. Denise finds Shirley in the Minute Mart looking at the alcohol. Linda enters and queries Shirley’s outfit choice; a black suit. Shirley is slightly offended but promises she won’t let Linda down today. Denise takes Shirley to the Café to calm her nerves. Kathy joins them and provides words of encouragement. Shirley leaves as Buster enters. Outside the Café Shirley tells Denise that she’s protecting Buster from seeing Dean in the dock. Roxy wishes Shirley luck and Denise wonders if Dean’s actions were due to his time living with her and Kevin. Mick approaches them offering to escort Shirley to Court. Shirley thanks him but she will see him in the Vic after. Later, a shaken Shirley returns to the Square and thanks Denise for her support. After having a run in with Sylvie Shirley finds Roxy and Ronnie in the Vic and tells them that the defence laid into her. Linda apologises for what she said earlier. Roxy receives a call from the police officer. Ronnie, Linda and Shirley watch her intensely. The defence have rested meaning there could be a verdict by tomorrow. Linda asks Mick what is wrong with Shirley and he explains that she lost control on the stand. Linda worries that Dean will get away with what he did, again… Mick finds Linda making bacon sandwiches in the kitchen. They are unsure whether to trust Babe’s accusation as Babe plays up her fear of Sylvie. Later on, Lauren enters the Vic with Abi in toe and finds Linda preparing to open up. Lauren thinks Abi has a strong case for unfair dismissal. Mick asks them to leave. Linda has organised for Tina and Sonia to bring Sylvie over. The family gather in the living room and Linda questions Sonia and Tina about Sylvie. Babe mentions Ollie’s safety and Linda looks to Mick, worried. Babe confronts a confused Sylvie outright and Sylvie admits to coming to the Vic that night. The family discuss seeking specialist care and Sylvie panics. Sylvie and Babe argue as Tina tries to usher Sylvie home. Shirley returns from Court and Sylvie lashes out calling Shirley pure evil. Shirley shouts in Sylvie’s face and Mick follows Shirley to the park. They sit and talk about what has happened. Shirley admits that she lost her temper when Dean’s brief laid into her. Mick tells Shirley she needs to let things go; she’s his rock. Shirley visits Sonia’s and apologises to Sylvie for her behaviour but Sylvie ignores her. In the pub kitchen, a fearful Babe worries about spending another night with Sylvie and Linda suggests she stays in the Vic. Linda is struggling to help in the kitchen and Babe tells her that she doesn’t need to. Babe brings Abi back to work. Abi watches Babe menacingly tenderising some meat with a mallet. Linda enters and asks them both to get along. Once alone Babe expects Abi to be thankful; seeing as it was she that locked Babe in the freezer. Babe points out that she would have made sure to finish the job if it was her and returns to pounding the meat. Martin has been sightseeing with Mark all week and Mark has decided to spend today on the Square. In the Café, Kathy offers to make Mark a traditional lunch. Buster hears this and arrives at the Beales’ with some fish for Kathy. Kathy is grateful and suggests he joins them. Buster is glad to have the distraction. Abi offers to help Lauren with her web design business but they are interrupted when Kathy asks for a recipe for parsley liquor. Kathy informs Jane that she’s invited Buster over to thank him for the free fish. Babe arrives unexpectedly and offers Abi her job back. As Kathy’s lunch gets underway Buster pulls out a Pearly King hat. Jane notices Kathy and Buster flirting. As he leaves, Buster tries to suggest meeting Kathy later but they are interrupted by Lauren wheeling Jane’s chair into the kitchen. Jane warns Kathy to be careful. Carmel coos over Shakil who is soon to turn sixteen and offers to throw him a party. Shakil isn’t keen. Kush gives Carmel some advice about her new job. The market holders will need reigning in. Carmel has a run in with Roxy over some rubbish by her stall, telling her she will be soon be the Market Inspector. Kush reassures Carmel when she worries she can’t do it. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes